Harry Potter and the Mysterious Powers
by C. Sandman
Summary: Harry Potter is starting his sixth year at Hogwarts and he has discovered a new power. But will he contol it or will it control him?
1. Default Chapter

The heat was extreme at number four Privet Drive, but the boy with brilliant green eyes didn't seem to mind. It was nice to get away from his aunt and uncle once in a while.  
  
Ever since Mad-Eye Moody had come face-to-face with the Durleys, Harry Potter was left alone most of the time, which in many ways was quite an improvement. However, being alone wasn't helping him cope with the suffering he experienced in the Department of Mysteries when he lost Sirius. Now anytime he saw a dog walking down the street he was sharply reminded of who he blamed for what happened. Himself. If only he had checked to see of Sirius was still at Grimmauld Place. No, he scolded himself, don't think about that.  
  
Harry was lying in the grass outside his Uncle's house and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. He had to calm himself. His bad attitude was the cause of so many injuries and deaths last year. STOP, Harry's mind was screaming, but he couldn't stop. There were just too many conflicting issues bouncing around in his head. Harry sighed. So, today was going to be like every other day that week, mellowing in the sorrow and disbelief that he would never see his godfather again.  
  
Before he realized what he was doing, Harry began to sob. Not loud racking sobs, but silent tears streamed down his face. Before Harry could get everything he wanted to out of his system, he heard the back door open and turned around to see the last person he wanted to see when he was crying and covered in dirt from the garden. Dudley. Harry had recently christened him a whale on legs waddled towards Harry with hatred in his eyes and a swagger in his step, kind of like he was drunk which wouldn't surprise Harry.  
  
"Why are you crying in the grass all alone," he asked smirking. "Oh, does little baby Potter not have friends anymore?" Dudley had no possible way of knowing what his words would do to Harry, but he seemed to realize that he had hit a very stressed out nerve.  
  
Harry started to shake with anger. Dudley had just managed to use the exact same words that Bellatrix Lestrange had used after she had killed Sirius. Harry felt the rage inside of him start to rise towards the surface. He knew that Dudley did not understand the full impact of his words, but this was the final straw. All of those years Dudley had made Harry's life a living hell. It was time for Dudley to pay for his mistakes.  
  
"YOU!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. "YOU HAVE TORMENTED ME SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING!" All of a sudden, Harry's voice changed to a whisper that seemed to frighten Dudley even more. Overpowered by his rage, Harry whipped out his wand and aimed it directly at Dudley's chest. Dudley, paralyzed with fear couldn't move anywhere. "You are you going to pay for what you did to me." But before he could utter the curse he had planned to, he left an unexpected wave of happiness overcome him. However, happiness was connected to the pain in his scar. It was a warning.  
  
Harry then remembered the one person who would gain from him using magic outside of school and not to mention an illegal curse. Lord Voldemort. If Harry used an illegal curse outside of school, he would surely be expelled from Hogwarts, away from Dumbledore. That was the only real protection he had during the school year and Harry realized that he needed Hogwarts and Dumbledore in order to survive.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, but still spoke in a very low whisper he had used before. "Go, or I will disfigure you so much that your own mother won't be able to recognize you!" Dudley dashed through the back door and Harry thinking about what had just happened, clasped onto the lawn. That was the first time he had let his anger get so bad that he felt like he was going unleash all of his magic in one uncontrolled blast. Harry realized that the only reason he hadn't killed Dudley on the spot was the presence of Voldemort's happiness in his mind, which Harry was sure was completely unplanned.  
  
Harry stayed outside for another half hour before walking quickly back to his room. Once he reached his room, he slammed his door and flung himself onto the bed without changing or taking his shoes off. It was during this time on the bed that Harry realized that is wasn't his fault that Sirius died. Voldemort would have killed him anyway. Maybe... it was all for the best.  
  
Harry's dreams that night revolved around all those he cared for being captured, tortured and slowly being killed by Voldemort. He saw Hermione, Ron, Professor Lupin, Dumbledore and the rest of the Weasley family, which surprisingly included Percy all meet their dooms by the hand of Voldemort. Harry could never remember being so angry or why he was angry in the first place.  
  
Harry slowly clamed himself over the next couple of days hoping that he would be able to master occlumency when he returned to Hogwarts. It had been many weeks since he had received a letter from Ron of Hermione. Finally, Harry took the initiative and wrote his friends, demanding replies.  
  
Ron, I'm positive Dumbledore has made you promise not to send me anything important, but would it be too much to ask for you to send me something that reassures me that you are still alive? I have not received anything from you since the start of summer vacation. It's driving me insane! Harry  
  
He wrote an identical one to Hermione and sent them with his owl Hedwig. But as Harry watched Hedwig take off from his window, he saw a burst of green light from a distant alleyway and strike Hedwig, knocking her out of the sky. 


	2. Chapter II: Dumbledore

Harry looked in horror as Hedwig fell out of the sky and into the outstretched arms of a hooded stranger who removed the letters Harry had tied around her leg and walked back into the dark alleyway, Hedwig's limp body swinging at his side. It was at that moment that Harry realized that something was very wrong.  
  
The following day, Harry received letters that appeared to be from Ron and Hermione, though he could tell that they weren't. The letters stated that they basically didn't have the time to write, they were too busy performing day to day chores and not to write because they were too busy to reply. If Harry had not seen Hedwig get knocked out of the air he would have been furious because his friends had been neglecting him, even more so than last year. But Harry knew it was someone – probably a death eater, trying to impersonate them if his mail was being intercepted every time. Harry knew he had to attempt to make contact with Dumbledore right away and tell him what was happening.  
  
Over the next couple of days, Harry struggled to think of a way to contact Dumbledore. He thought of maybe flagging the Knight Bus, but everyone would probably go out of their minds with worry if Harry disappeared from the Dursleys. What if he miraculously somehow obtained some floo powder? But that wouldn't work because he had no idea where to get some and the Dursleys fireplace wasn't connected to the floo network and after the fiasco when the Weasley's showed up in the living room, he wasn't brave enough to try again. Finally, he had an idea that would surely work.  
  
The day before yesterday, Hedwig had appeared on Harry's front doorstep with a not attached to her leg. Harry unfolded it and read the note:  
  
"If you try to contact anyone else we'll go after your friends... if you even have any."  
  
Harry sent Hedwig to the Daily Prophet with a request. If the death eater or whoever it was could not possibly keep up with ever newspaper being delivered over the country. The next morning an owl arrived at his bedroom window with a copy of the newspaper. He scanned the front page which read: "AN URGENT MESSAGE FOR DUMBLEDORE!!" and started to feel much better about his plan. That night he wrote a letter to Dumbledore explaining everything and payed that owl who delivered his newspaper two extra sickles. The death eater didn't stun the owl as it took flight from Harry's window. A misstate that would prove fatal after Voldemort discovered it.  
  
That night, there was a faint pop in Harry's bedroom and Dumbledore appeared to take him to number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry turned around to see Dumbledore starring at him through his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. "I need you to explain to me why you think there is a death eater on Privet Drive stealing your mail, after all, Ron and Hermione have said that they've received replies from you every time they send a letter."  
  
"YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!"  
  
"Not at all," Dumbledore replied. "I see now that you have not been replying to those letters. At first, when I received your letter from the Daily Prophet owl, I though that you were just pulling a stunt trying to get out of here early. Please forgive me, for I see now that I was wrong. So someone has been stunning all of the owls sent by you, sent to you and replying for you. I imagine that this has made you very lonely over the past few weeks."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Harry. I think you've been in this house long enough. Let me get your things." With that Dumbledore whipped out his wand and waved it around in the similar manner as Tonks had done last year. All of Harry's things jumped into his trunk but this time the socks actually folded themselves.  
  
I wonder how we are getting there, Harry wondered to himself. But before he could ask the question, Dumbledore answered. "We will travel by portkey, seeing as the Ministry will have no way of finding out. So, if you're ready, hold on to this pen and we'll be off."  
  
Harry reached out and touched the pen. Dumbledore looked down at it and muttered, "transportus," and instantly Harry felt that familiar jerk at the back of his navel. He was going; he was going to see his friends for the first time this summer. 


	3. Chapter III: Lucious' Demise

A hooded figure made its way through the Forbidden Forest on the Hogwarts grounds. The mysterious figure kept looking in every direction for signs of movement. As the figure stepped over a large fallen down tree, the hood got snagged and revealed the face concealed behind it. It was Lucious Malfoy.  
  
As he rounded a corner he heard distant voices in a deserted clearing. He was nearing his goal. The voices belonged to his fellow death eaters and there was another voice. A high pitched cold as ice voice. The voice of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Something big must be happening, Lucious thought. If Voldemort was here in person it was something very serious. Usually he just sent is puppet Wormtail. Lucious pushed his way through the final bunch of trees and walked into the clearing.  
  
Instantly, there was a large amount of muttering and Lucious could distinctly here is name in a lot of it. What is all of this about? He thought. He walked farther into the clearing and all of the death eaters parted for him to pass. He thought that this was strange because the death eaters only parted for the Dark Lord. The clearing had gone very silent and the only noise was the wind blowing through the trees. Then, the death eaters enclosed Lucious in a circle. There was no escape. The wind picked up instantly as footsteps could be heard. Something was coming.  
  
Voldemort came out of a clump of trees. His face was pale and his red eyes glowed with malice. The death eaters parted for their master and Lucious almost had an impulse to run but Voldemort's eyes held him rooted to the spot.  
  
"Lucious," Voldemort said icily.  
  
"Master," Lucious replied.  
  
"What happened Lucious? Your orders were to keep Potter in that house."  
  
"I was intercepting his mail, but he escaped somehow."  
  
"Fool," Voldemort hissed. "Did you not read the Daily Prophet? Have you not read the headlines?"  
  
"I have not."  
  
Voldemort tossed a copy of the Daily Prophet at Lucious. Lucious caught it and flipped it open. His eyes widened when he read the headline. AN URGENT MESSAGE FOR DUMBLEDORE.  
  
"You see," said Voldemort. "The Potter boy found a way around your pathetic idea of keeping him contained in that house. Dumbledore got him tonight and now I must reconfigure our plans. You have messed up."  
  
"M-my Lord," stammered Lucious, "It wasn't my fault, so Potter outsmarted me just give me another chance to prove myself!"  
  
There were angry shouts throughout the clearing. Voldemort put up his had signalling for silence. The clearing fell silent.  
  
"No, Lucious, that is where you are wrong. I don't give second chances and I definitely won't give you a second chance to prove yourself. You have failed me for the last time." There was an eerie silence in the clearing. "Now, we are going to do something that you are familiar with," said Voldemort. "Anyone who fails me meets their demise. Now I am going to kill you."  
  
Lucious fell to his knees and begged. "Please don't my Lord! I can do a better job!"  
  
"You didn't do your job the first time," replied Voldemort silkily. "But, I'll tell you what, you can Apparate anywhere you want and then we will hunt you down. Now go!"  
  
Lucious couldn't not move. The death eaters pulled out their wands and pointed them at him.  
  
"The only reason why they haven't killed you yet is they go on my command. I'm giving you the chance to run. NOW GO!  
  
With that, Lucious disappeared with a faint pop.  
  
Voldemort turned to the death eaters laughing. "And now, the hunt is on."  
  
* * *  
  
Lucious appeared in his mansion with another faint pop. He knew the Dark Lord knew where he was, but he didn't know about the hidden chamber underneath the drawing room floor. He would hide there until all of this blew over. He walked to the door and reached for the doorknob. But he found the door knob unbearably hot. He's here, Lucious thought to himself.  
  
The wind picked up, which was impossible since he was inside, but nonetheless it crackled with electrical static. Papers flew, burned by a fowl blow of intense heat.  
  
Then the whispers started. Torturing whispers. Whispers, whispers, whispers. The whispers all of a sudden switched to screams of terror reaching a critical level.  
  
An avalanche of heat and fire struck him, so intense that it knocked him back against the wall. A billion watts of heat coursed through his body. Then came the burst of absolute light, like the core of an atomic explosion.  
  
And Lucious Malfoy exploded from the inside out. But the pain was replaced by the horrific whispers.  
  
"I gave you a choice," they said. "And you failed us. You will never do it again. We are ashamed that you ever became a death eater. May your death be horrible and painful."  
  
The whispers faded and the pain returned. Lucious Malfoy was dead in less than two minutes. 


End file.
